Kai Salvatore?
by Dare to be Something More
Summary: What if Kai Parker ran away at age 6 and then was taken in by two vampires? AU Slightly OOC Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.
1. Prologue

A with couple linked arms was walking down the streets of Seattle on a rare clear night.

The couple walked with the grace of predators, and they were extraordinarily beautiful.

The man couldn't be older then 24 yet his eyes held wisdom that came with age. He was above average height, with jet black hair, chiseled cheekbones, and eyes bluer then the ocean. He had a confident air around him that bordered arrogance and a smirk which revealed perfect white teeth.

The girl appeared to be in her late teens, but her eyes held her true age. She was of average height, with sun kissed hair that fell down her back in waves, long legs, and with blue eyes that rivaled the sky for beauty.

They were walking down the busy streets of Seattle, when they heard a soft sniffle that humans could not hear.

The girl paused and tilted her head to the side to decipher it. The man paused and watched her untangle her arm from his and walk into a deserted alley. He could hear the heartbeat and already identified it as a young frightened human, but he was much older then the girl so instead of telling her he let her find out for herself. He put his hands in his pockets and causally stood at the mouth of the alley.

She also heard the rapid heartbeat, but could not identify the age.

She finds some cardboard boxes and the heartbeat is coming form behind them. She crouches off to the side of them and what she sees makes her gasp. She's lived for many decades, and has seen her fair share of horrible things but what she sees would stop her heart if she had one.

Huddled behind the boxes is a small, dirty figure covered in rags. The nervous heartbeat picks up when the figures dark blue eyes connect with hers. The figure starts trembling uncontrollably and presses itself further in the wall.

The man tenses when he senses the discomfort from the girl and young human, but he stays where he is.

She quickly composes herself and gently says, "Hi, why don't you come out here."

The figure just stares at her with fear in its eyes.

She reaches out a hand and says, "I just want to help."

The figure hesitates before placing a hand in hers.

She smiles but then feels a burning sensation and her power draining. She gasps, but this time its full of pain instead of shock. The man is by her side in the blink of an eye. He is kneeling by her with a hand on her shoulder as he watches the dull red light that emits from the connected hands. Despite the pain she doesn't let go and pulls the figure out. The moonlight reveals a scared little boy with a tearstained face. She lets go before anymore of her energy could be drained.

"What was that?" the man hisses, causing the boy to shrink back.

"Damon." The girl scolds.

She then turns her eyes back to the boy, "Hi I'm Caroline, what's your name?"

He sniffles and says, "Kai."

She smiles sweetly and says, "Hi Kai. Where are your parents?"

He looks away and doesn't answer.

Caroline looks at Damon, her eyes telling him everything.

He sighs and stands up, "No, we should just find the cops and let them deal with this."

"Lets just bring him back to the apartment, we can decide there." She says.

He wants to argue, but sees how drained she really is despite their earlier feeding.

"Fine, but only because I want to know what he did to you." Damon says.

The smile she gives him is worth it. Damon takes off his leather jacket and wraps it around Kai's frame, when he picks him up he feels how skinny the kid is. Luckily Caroline likes eating food so their apartment is stocked.

 **Line Break**

Kai ate his weight in food, had a bath, and is now sleeping on their bed in one of Damon's shirts; the shirt makes him look smaller and more vulnerable. Caroline just settled him down, and quietly shuts the door as she exits the room.

Damon has a mug ready for her, which she greedily gulps down. She sighs in happiness when and immediately feels stronger.

Once she's done he asks, "What happened tonight?"

She sighs and leans against their island in the apartment. "When he touched me I started to feel weaker, it was like he was siphoning my energy. I felt powerless to stop it. What is he?" She whisper's the last sentence.

Damon gets up from his seat on their couch and walks over to her. She lays her forehead on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her. She wraps her arms around his waist.

"We'll find out in the morning, why don't you go feed and I'll watch the little brat." Damon tease.

Caroline pulls away and playfully slaps him. "I'll go out, but you better play nice." She threatens.

Damon smirks, "When am I ever not nice?"

She rolls her eyes but quickly pecks him on the lips before grabbing her jacket and exiting the apartment.

Damon goes to his alcohol cabinet and pours himself a glass of bourbon before settling in front of the fireplace. He thinks about the events of tonight as he watches the flames dance. He has been on this earth for over a century and has seen almost everything, but he has never heard of nor seen a vampire be drained of their power. He sips his bourbon as he makes a call.

"Agnes, its Damon. We have a tiny problem." Damon says.

A few hours before dawn Caroline returns and Damon goes to greet her but stops when he notices that she has a few dozen bags.

"What's this?" He asks.

"All we have is junk food, and kids can't eat that, so I went shopping. I also got him some clothes." She says, holding the bags up for emphasis.

"Care we can't keep him, he's not a stray animal." Damon says.

"I went to the police station and showed them some pictures of him, nobody has reported a missing child that looks like him. I compelled them to forget I was there and to call me with any new information." She says.

"We can't keep him." Damon states.

"But Damon, I think his family abandoned him. He wouldn't talk about them and they haven't called the police. Plus you saw him last night, it looks like he hasn't had a proper meal in months, or a bath." Caroline offers.

"So, he can't live with us. Vamp-"Damon starts to argue.

He stops when he notices Caroline looking behind him. He follows her gaze to see Kai standing in the doorframe rubbing his eyes. Damon's shirt goes to his knees and hangs off of his narrow shoulders. Kai is eyeing Damon suspiciously, but focuses on Caroline when she begins to talk.

Caroline smiles sweetly and says, "Good morning Kai, would you like some breakfast?"

He nods and then yawns. Caroline makes breakfast as Damon and Kai stare at each other.

"Damon please put him in some of the clothes I bought." Caroline instructs as she makes pancakes.

Damon looks at her and was going to argue, but the look on his face makes him think otherwise. He grumbles as he grabs the bag off of the counter.

"Can you dress yourself?" Damon asks.

Kai blinks before nodding. Damon sifts through the bag of clothes before finding something 'cool' for him to wear, and then he hands the items to Kai. Kai is slightly scared of Damon, so he looks to Caroline for reassurance, when she nods Kai takes the clothes. He retreats to the bedroom and Damon walks over to the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee.

"We will be leaving for New Orleans, I have friend who might be able to help us. Then when we find out what he is we can compel a family to adopt him." Damon says.

"Okay, but I get to pick the family." Caroline says.

Damon smirks before grabbing the newspaper Caroline brought.

Kai walks out wearing black jeans, black socks, and a white t-shirt. Caroline though it was cute that he looked like a mini Damon, she purposely bought clothes like that. Plus she doubted that Damon would like most of the shirts on sale.

Damon looked over at Caroline when she giggled, he followed her gaze and saw Kai, he had no idea what was going on in her pretty little head so he decided not to comment.

Caroline placed a plate of pancakes with fruit arranged in a smiley face and a glass of orange juice in front of Kai, then she sat across him with her own plate of pancakes and coffee.

Kai begins devouring the food.

"Slow down, you might choke." She warns.

Kai gives her a sheepish look and then slows down; he still finishes before her though.

"Would you like more?" She asks.

He hesitates before shaking his yes.

Damon leaves the room and grabs a backpack, and begins to pack it full with the clothes Caroline bought. Kai is watching cartoons and Caroline cleans the dishes, when Damon walks out with backpack.

"Care I told you I would have someone take care of that." Damon says.

"I know, but I fell restless." She says.

Damon nods in understanding, when Caroline is stressed she cleans.

"Get the kid ready, I'm going to put this in the car." Damon says.

She gives him a look that says 'be nice', he just flashes her a charming smile as he walks out. Caroline goes to Kai and turns the TV off. Kai sends her a questioning look, but doesn't comment.

"We're going to go to New Orleans, but then we will find your family. Ok?" Care sits next to him as she says that.

Kai looks terrified when she mentions his family. "But I don't want to go back." He insists.

"Why?" Caroline asks.

"They hate me. Can I stay here? I don't mind that you're vampires, you're nicer then them." He says, his voice is beginning to fill with panic.

She is speechless for a minute, "Kai, sweetie, vampires don't exist. They are just stories made up to scare people."

"No they exist, I knew you were one when I felt your power last night. I never met one before, but your power feels different then witches." Kai insists.

"Kai, what are you?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know, my parents just called me a abomination." Kai says.

She places a hand on his shoulder, but feels him draining her so she pulls her hand back.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs.

"It's fine, can you control it?" Caroline asks.

"When I concentrate really hard." Kai answers embarrassed that he hurt the person who's helping him.

"What happens to you after you drain power?" She asks.

He shrugs, "I don't really know, but I can do magic when I drain people. It only lasts for a little bit."

"So you are a witch?" She asks.

He shakes his head 'no', "My parents, sister, and brother are witches."

Before Caroline could ask any more questions Damon comes in, Caroline can tell that he's been listening by the look on his face.

"Where are your parents?" Damon demands.

Kai shrinks back and looks terrified.

Damon stalks toward him, "Did they send you here?" he demands.

Kai is trembling in fear, but shakes his head 'no'.

"Damon-" Caroline tries to intervene, but gets cut off.

"His parents could have sent him to hurt us, witches hate vampires." Damon glares at Kai when he says that.

Caroline reaches her hand out to comfort Kai but before she could touch him Damon grabs her and puts her behind him.

"Damon!" Caroline shrieks, irritated that he's treating her like she's a baby vampire.

Damon stalks toward Kai until Kai has his back pressed as far into the couch as he can get.

"Why are you here?" Damon asks, his voice quiet but deadly.

Kai gulps and sends Caroline a look, she steps forward and kneels in front of Kai.

"Sweetie why are you here?" She asks gently.

Kais eyes dart from Damon to Caroline to Damon before they land on Caroline.

"I ran away, but you can't send me back. Please." Kai pleads.

"Why?" Damon asks.

"The whole coven hates me, if I go back it will only get worse. Please don't send me back, I'll do anything!" Tears full of desperation stream down Kai's face as he begs them.

Caroline looks up at Damon.

"Which coven?" Damon asks, ignoring Caroline.

"The Gemini Coven, they live in Oregon." Kai answers.

Damon gets lost in thought, "I don't think I did any thing to make them want revenge."

Caroline stands up, "Lets just take him to New Orleans and see what Agnes has to say."

"Fine, but if he hurts you I will get rid of him." Damon warns, and then stalks toward the car.

Kai looks terrified.

Caroline holds out a hand, "Just concentrate and you'll do fine.' She smiles reassuringly.

Kai nods before he reaches his hand out, he hesitates before placing it in Caroline's. Caroline beams at him when she doesn't feel anything. Kai relaxes and they make it to the car. Caroline pats Kai's hair down after she secures him in the back of the car to the best of her ability since they don't have a car seat. She smiles before shutting the door and sitting in the passengers seat. Damon drives them to the airport and then compels them seats on a plane. Caroline sits in the middle because Kai is terrified of Damon.

Once the land Damon persuades a rental car agency to give him a car, specifically a jet black Porsche. Damon plucks the keys out of a dazed mans hand as he says, "Thanks."

Damon whistles as he walks back to Caroline and Kai. Caroline is use to Damon's behavior, and doesn't even bat an eyelash when he compels them. But Kai is petrified and his blue eyes are wide with fear as Damon strides over to them. Damon locks eyes with the kid, and smirks when Kai takes a step back and hides behind Caroline.

The three of them are settled in the car as Damon speeds down the road. The engine purrs when Damon speeds up. Kai is looking a little green as he watches the outside wiz by. His fear of Damon harming or killing is preventing him from puking.

Damon slows down before stopping in front of a shack by the bayou. Damon leaves the car running as he gets out and motions for Caroline to follow. Caroline rolls her eyes at his dominating behavior, but gets out without commenting. Kai gets out of the back and runs to the nearest tree where he his breakfast ends up on the ground. Caroline crinkles her nose at the acidic smell but walks over and rubs soothing circles on his back.

Damon ignores them and knocks on the front door. He smirks when a young woman opens the door. She is below average height, has curly black hair, coco skin, and distrustful brown eyes.

Damon's smirk expands and he says, "Agnes, long time no see. How about you invite us in and we can discuss what I need form you."

Agnes opens the door fully, crosses her arms in defiance, but stays safely on the other side. "What do you want Damon?" she spits out.

Caroline and Kai are walking up behind Damon when he says, "There's no need to be hostile, we are in need of some information."

Agnes eyes widen in horror when she sees the little boy standing next to Caroline. Agnes gasps and asks, "Did you kill this boys family?" She takes a step further into her house and clutches the door.

Damon rolls his eyes at her dramatics and then becomes serious. "No. We found him, but we don't know what he is."

"What do you mean?" Agnes asks.

Damon sighs, "Just get out here and do your witchy thing so we can be on our way."

"Is he a vampire?" Agnes hesitantly asks, afraid that the answer would be yes.

"If he was a vampire I would know and we wouldn't be here." Damon says, his patience waning.

Agnes kneels down and says, "Come here child."

Kai looks hesitant, but Damon grabs him by the shoulder and pushes him through the doorframe. It was to fast for Kai to even think about siphoning. Kai slams in to Agnes and they both fall backward from the force of Damon's push.

Damon shrugs and says, "Oops, I guess I don't know my own strength." Sarcasm drips from each syllable.

Agnes gets up and then walks over to Kai and helps him up, but once she touches him she pulls back like she's been burned.

Caroline steps forward to help, but can't get passed the doorframe.

"What's wrong?" Damon asks, eyeing the witch suspiciously.

Agnes steps away from Kai and says, "He's an abomination of nature, a witch with out power of his own. The only way to obtain power is to siphon it from other supernatural beings."

 **A/N Caroline was an orphan and Damon turned her during the Great Depression. Damon left her right after she was turned and they didn't cross paths until the late 1930s and they had a brief fling. They crossed paths over the years and had a off again on again relationship. Damon turned on his emotions when he's alone. Caroline and Damon reconnected in the late 80's and started a relationship. They found Kai a few years later. The Parker family is 20 years younger. That's about it; I will try to stick to the story line from here on out.**


	2. Sorry Caroline

_Dear Diary,_

 _My evil mother gave me this thinking it would help me express my emotions. I think she wants me to write down everything I don't tell her so she can sneak in and read it later, but she can't because I spelled it shut, ha!_

 _Anyway my mom wanted to move back to the place she grew up in, and she hasn't been back in decades. It's a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. So now I have to start my sophomore year of high school at Mystic Falls High._

 _Dad was here a few weeks back to visit his mother's grave, but won't be here for a while, he had to do some 'Katharine stuff', and I have no idea what the means._

 _We just pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House, so I better go._

A black Ferrari pulls into a long driveway that leads into a beautiful field surrounded by ancient pine trees, in the middle of the field lies an ancient boarding house that has an ominous sensation surrounding it.

The Ferrari pulls up and stops in front of the house. A slender girl of average height stepped out of the car. She has sun kissed hair that falls in waves down her back, and crystal clear blue eyes that remind people of the sky on a cool summers day, but they reveal a certain wisdom that can only be obtained through age. She moves with a predatory grace.

A teenage boy, who appears to be around the girl's age, steps out of the passenger's side of the Ferrari, he is 6 feet, and lean but muscular. He has dark brown hair and stormy blue eyes that hold a glint of mischief. He is wearing a smile that boarder's creepiness.

The two teens grab their bags from the car and walk up to the foreboding front door. The girl knocks firmly on the front door.

She takes a step back and stands next to the boy. The boy has his cellphone out and is playing angry birds on his phone. The teenage boy smiles every time one of the green pigs gets hurt.

The door opens and a man who appears to be in his early thirties is standing on the other side. He is 6 feet, muscular, has kind blue eyes, and brown hair. He smiles at the two teens standing on his doorstep and asks, "Hi there, how can I help you?"

The blonde girl flashes him a bright smile that is blinding. "I'm Caroline Forbes, and this is my friend, Kai. We are looking for a place to stay, and we were told that you have plenty of rooms to spare." The blonde girl explains.

Kai briefly looks up from his phone to glance at the man before giving his full attention to game.

"Forbes, are you related to Elizabeth Forbes by any chance?" The man asks.

"No sir." Caroline answers.

The sun begins to dip in the horizon painting the sky in purple and orange hues and elongating the shadows of the trees.

The man seems deep in thought, but man smiles, "Well this is a boarding house, but it's no longer in business. But I guess you guys can stay for a few nights."

He steps back and gestures for them to come in, "Come in before it gets dark. By the way, I'm Zachary Salvatore."

Caroline smiles and grabs her bags before stepping through the threshold into a foyer that leads to gigantic living room with dark hardwoods, antique furniture, and a beautiful fireplace. Kai follows and almost runs into Caroline due to being absorbed by his phone.

"What a beautiful home you have Mr. Salvatore." Caroline comments.

"Thank you, but please call me Zach." Zach says.

Zach shuts the door and locks it, "Well if you'll follow me I'll show you where the guestrooms are."

Caroline and Kai follow Zach to a staircase and then down a narrow hall before he shows them two doors. "If you need anything holler. And my nephew is staying here, so if you run into him don't be alarmed." Zach says.

"Thank you so much Zach, we really appreciate it." Caroline thanks.

"Do you have an pork rinds?" Kai asks.

Caroline's smile falls and she hits Kai on the arm, causing Kai to flinch.

"Owww." Kai whines as he rubs his arm.

"Sorry about my friend, he says stupid things." Caroline says,

Zach gives the two a curious look,"Its fine, and I don't have any pork rinds." Zach says before leaving.

"I want the bigger room." Kai says as he looks at the first room.

The first room is huge, with a king sized bed, a fireplace, antique furniture, a bookshelf that is brimming with books, a desk with a Mac, and a spacious en suit. The second room is of similar size, but with a different layout.

Kai looks in both rooms a few times before Caroline sighs and just walks into one.

"Hey." Kai whines, upset that he didn't get to pick.

Caroline turns around and says, "Spell your room, I don't want Stefan hurting you. Due to his diet he probably won't know exactly what we are until he is in the house."

Kai rolls his eyes before agreeing, "Fine, but I need some more power."

Caroline holds her arm out and Kai engulfs her wrist and tries to gently take her power. Caroline is used to the sensation, but still winces. Once Kai has enough he pulls away and murmurs, "Sorry mom."

"It's fine, but remember our cover story." Caroline says.

"Sorry _Caroline._ " Kai says.

 **A/N I know Angry birds came out in December 2009, while The Vampire Diaries season 1 episode 1 came out in September 2009, but this is AU so it's not that accurate. Just for the record, Stefan's on the bunny diet so his senses aren't up to par.**


	3. Well Bye!

Caroline is meticulously placing her clothes away in her walk in closet. She is wearing a t–shirt that she stole from her partner, it makes her already slim frame look smaller, and covers the shorts she's wearing. Her hair is up in a messy bun, and her face is make up free, making her look like the innocent 17-year-old girl she once was. Caroline brushes a stay lock out of her face before she turns around in a blur and slams a man into the closet wall, causing the wall to shake.

The man was merely a teenage boy, who has sandy hair, he was tall and muscular. His forest green eyes revealed inexpressible stories of pain he carries with him, the pain of someone who has seen too much.

Caroline smiles, but it holds no happiness. "Hello Stefan, how have you been?" She asks.

The boy narrows his eyes and grips her arm, but is unsuccessful at freeing his neck.

Caroline tilts her head, "Now Stefan, you are to weak because of your bunny diet."

Stefan struggles for a few more seconds, but quickly gives up knowing it's futile. "Why are you here?" he asks.

Caroline releases him and goes back to unpacking. "I was feeling nostalgic." Caroline answers.

"What about Damon? The last time I ran into the two of you, you were inseparable." Stefan probes.

Before Caroline answers her head snaps to the direction of her bedroom door, and the two vampires hear, "Mom! I can't find my headphones, have you seen them?"

Kai walks around the corner, his dark brown hair is wet and hanging in his face, his blue eyes are groggy, and he is wearing a gray t-shirt, sweats, and socks. Kai's face transforms from tiredness to shock when he sees Stefan standing in Caroline's closet.

Stefan's eyes widen when he connects the dots, he looks back and forth from a shocked Kai to a murderous Caroline. "Mom?" Stefan asks.

If looks could kill, Kai would be laying dead at Caroline's feet. Kai's shock quickly dissipates to a morbid curiosity as he walks toward Stefan.

"Room now." Caroline demands.

Kai ignores Caroline as he steps forward, an excited grin on his face, "So you're the infamous Stefan? I expected you to be broodier, and your less menacing than I thought, and your hair –"

"Room now!" Caroline says, leaving no room for argument.

Kai's blue eyes flicker to Caroline, he looks like he's about to argue, but then Caroline narrows her eyes and Kai thinks it's better to just leave. "You know what, maybe my head phones are in my bag, well bye!" Kai leisurely walks out of Caroline's closet and room. Caroline waits until she hears Kai step into his room before she turns around to face Stefan.

Stefan looks baffled, "Mom?"

Caroline sighs, "That's my witch, don't mind him he's a little crazy."

"What are you really doing here, Caroline?" Stefan asks.

"Will you show your self out? Or do I need to show you to the door?" Caroline asks.

Stefan want's to argue, but he hears Zach calling for him.

"By the way, do you think you could drive us to the high school tomorrow? I was thinking of enrolling." Caroline asks, a sugary sweet smile on her face.

Stefan's face goes from annoyance, to fear, to anger.

"It's been awhile since I was in high school." She adds.

 **A/N I'm a Caroline/Enzo and Bonnie/Damon shipper, but I wanted to write a Kai/Bonnie story. I knew that if Damon was with Elena or single, this story would become a Bonnie/Damon story. I also wanted Kai to have some of the empathy he gains after merging with Luke (without having him actually merge with Luke, since Luke is 3 in this story), and I thought Caroline would be the best person for the job. By the way, Kimberly Leemans will be playing Jo. But the Parkers won't be in this story for a while.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Decapitated Bunnies

Dinner was awkward, Stefan brooded, Zach was oblivious, Caroline was her usual bubbly self, and Kai suppressed his curiosity of his fathers brother.

Kai finishes his food, leaving nothing to distract him from the questions buzzing in his mind. Eventually he just blurts out, "Do you rip the bunnies heads off?"

Everything just pauses. Zach looks back and forth between Kai and Stefan, trying to figure out how Kai knows about Stefan.

Stefan's green eyes are wide in shock.

Caroline breaks the pause with her sigh, "You couldn't make it one day?"

Kai send her a sheepish look before focusing back on Stefan.

Zach's blue eyes lock with Caroline's sky blue eyes after he connected the dots, "How do you know about Stefan? Are you decedents of the founding families?"

Caroline places her silverware down before answering, "I am Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes's great aunt who died in the 20s. I know about Stefan because we have meet before."

"You're a vampire?!" Zach says, his voice full of disbelief.

Kai clears his throat and everyone's attention turns to him, "So I noticed Stefan didn't answer my question."

Zack looks like he just realized Kai was there, "Are you a vampire?" Zach asks.

Caroline rolls her eyes at him, but doesn't intervene despite the murderous look Stefan is sending Kai.

Stefan narrows his eyes, "What's you connection to Caroline?"

Caroline looks at Kai, silently instructing him to stick with the plan.

Kai seems to get Caroline's message, "I'm Kai Salvatore. Stefan and Damon are my older bothers. Hi uncle Zach!"

Stefan looks at him in disbelief, and Zach looks confused.

Kai elaborates, "I'm adopted. So now back to the whole bunny thing, you used to rip your victims heads off, do you do that with bunnies?"

Caroline steps in to provide some clarity, "Zach you are housing your three nephews, so they can gain an appreciation of their roots. I'm Caroline Forbes, an orphan who is came for a fresh new start and who just happens to be dating your eldest nephew."

Zach sends Caroline an incredulous look, "Damon is coming?"

Kai rolls his eyes, annoyed with the conversation, "Yes. Now lets get back to the bunnies."

Stefan sighs, "I do not rip the bunnies heads off."

"That's no fun." Kai says.

"Well thank you for your hospitality Zach, I think we are done but to show our thanks Kai will do the dishes." Caroline offers.

Zach just leans back in his seat, processing the information he just learned.

Kai is about to argue with Caroline, but the look she sends him shuts him up. Kai stands up and grumbles as he takes everyone's plate and heads toward the kitchen.

Caroline stands up to leave, but Stefan is in front of her in a blink of an eye, "Who is Kai?"

Caroline plasters a smile on her face, "He's your bother. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get something a little more sustaining." Caroline walks away.

Before she leaves the room Stefan calls out, "Aren't you afraid I may do something to your witch?"

She looks over her shoulder, her sky blue eyes are earnest as she says, "He can handle himself."

Caroline strolls out of the room, and a minute later Stefan hears her Ferrari start and pull out of the driveway.

Stefan turns around to see Zach glaring at him, "Fix this." Zach says before storming out of the room.

Stefan wanders into the kitchen and sees Kai rinsing the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher. "You think they would have a spell for this." Kai complains.

Stefan is a little surprised that Kai heard him walk in.

Kai looks at Stefan, "I have vampsense, kind of like Spiderman has spidysense. Now where do you keep the detergent?"

Stefan is a little shocked about the change in subject, but he goes with it, "The cabinet under the sink."

"Thanks." Kai says absentmindedly.

Stefan runs a hand through his hair as he thinks of how he's going to deal with this.

Kai pouts, "Aww you messed up your hero hair."

Stefan would have thought he was being genuine if it wasn't for the smirk on Kai's face.

"So ask away." Kai says. He turns on the dishwasher before going to rummage though the cabinets for food.

Stefan quirks an eyebrow, "What?"

Kai sighs and looks at Stefan like he's the dumbest creature on Earth, "Caroline is gone, start the interrogation."

Stefan examines Kai, a normal looking teenager who is unpredictable, but he goes with it, hoping to get some useful information, "Who are you?"

"Kai." Kai answers simply, a cookie hanging out of his mouth.

"No I mean, who are you to them? What is my brother using you for?" Stefan says.

"I'm there witch, and if I told you Damon would decapitate me." Kai explains, cookie crumbles falling from his mouth and onto the floor.

Stefan sighs in irritation, "What do you get out of this?"

Kai quirks his head in confusion, his uncanny blue eyes stare through Stefan.

Stefan suppresses the urge to look away, in all his lifetimes on this planet he has never meet a creature like Kai. "What is Damon giving you for helping him?"

Kai looks confused, his eyebrows press together, "Nothing."

"Stop lying, what are you getting out of this." Stefan demands.

Kai cracks a smile, "I always thought you were calm and collected when off the vein, but I guess you're always on edge. Feeling the hunger that never goes away." Kai waves at Stefan before he leaves the room with a box of cookies in his hand.

Stefan just watches Kai leave, suppressing the urge to suck him dry.

 **A/N Sorry for the lack of updates, I have lost inspiration for this story. But I'm not ready to give up.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Run into you later

Caroline waltzes into the Salvatore Boarding House, and finds Stefan leaning on the mantle of the fireplace while staring at the blazing fire with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Why are you here?" He asks, he face turned toward her with shadows dancing on his cheek bones and the fire reflecting from his pupils.

Caroline sighs and goes to pour herself a drink. She takes a sip before answering, "I was feeling nostalgic, we've already been over this."

Stefan pushes off the mantle and walks over to her and fills his own glass, "The thing is I don't believe you. Your witch said he isn't getting anything out of this, which I also don't believe. Your presence means Damon isn't far behind, and once he's here chaos will ensue."

Caroline feels rage start in her stomach and spread through her veins at Stefan's presumption, she knows he's trying to get under her skin so she just pushes back the flood of rage and drowns her drink. She pushes the tumbler in Stefan's free hand and says, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to bed, I have a busy day tomorrow." Caroline struts out of the room, once she reaches the staircase she stops and turns to Stefan, "Be ready by 6:30 to drive us." Then she makes her way to her room.

Stefan watches her retreating form, trying to connect the dots. Stefan sighs in defeat and puts the glasses down before leaving the house, knowing Caroline won't hurt Zach.

Once in her room Caroline changes out of her clothes and puts on one of Damon's old t-shirts and a pair of shorts, she throws her hair up into a messy bun before she walks to the room adjacent and find her son in sweats and a tank top watching Netflix on his laptop. He has his head phones in and is laying on his bed engrossed in the video, he doesn't notice her until she lays next to him.

Kai is so used to vampires that he doesn't even startle by her sudden appearance, he just pauses his video and takes his headphones out to talk to his mom. His blue eyes have bags under them, and his brown hair is ruffled from laying on the bed. His blue eyes just stare into hers, waiting for her to speak.

Caroline gently brushes some hair from Kai's face, he squirms hating when she babies him, she just smiles.

"How are you holding up?" She asks.

Kai shrugs, "I've been living with blood suckers most of my life, not much scares me anymore. Especially not a weak vampire like Stefan."

Kai ignited a fire in the fireplace earlier, it causes amber to reflect off of the sky in Caroline's eyes as she rolls them at her son's behavior. She gently slaps him on the shoulder and says, "I know it's hard, all you've wanted your whole life is a family that accepts you. You have that, no matter what Stefan thinks."

Kai's stormy eyes reveal the emotions he can't vocalize, Caroline sees it for a brief moment before he looks away. Caroline pulls Kai into a bear hug and squeezes him for a moment before she uses her speed to grab his laptop and put it on the mantle that's across the room.

Kai pouts, "I wasn't done with that."

Caroline walks over and tucks him in, she places a feather light kiss on his forehead, "We have to get up early tomorrow and go to school."

Kai protests about Caroline treating him like a kid, she just turns the light off and shuts the door.

Kai watches the fire dance as he thinks about his mother's words, he knows she's always been on his side, but the flicker of doubt that they will toss him away like the Parker's once did stays.

 ** _Line Break_**

Kai is awoken by Caroline opening the curtains in his room, her vampire speed makes the sound of the curtains reach him as the light does, giving him no time to turn around. Kai groans and rolls over, but it was the wrong way and he falls on the floor. He sits up and finds Caroline with her arms crossed and hip out as she stares down at him. She is already to go, which means he over slept and that she's mad.

Kai tries to stand up but the sheets are tangled around his legs due to the fall, so he just face plants back into the hardwoods.

Caroline sighs and helps him, once he's free she throws some clothes at him and says, "Hurry up, breakfast is ready downstairs."

Kai puts his flannel on over his tank top and quickly changes into jeans, he grabs his phone on his way out. As he runs down the stairs he notices a text from 'Daddy Dearest' he unlocks his phone and reads _Morning munchkin, just wanted you to know that we're not staying to long, so don't get attached to anyone. Also, don't let Stefan turn your mother into a puppy eating vampire. Have fun!_ Kai rolls is eyes at Damon's sarcasm, he can practically hear his tone even though it's just a text.

Kai sits down in the massive kitchen and eats the french toast that Caroline left out for him, there's also a backpack lying next to the food, which Kai assumes is stocked with everything he needs for school. Kai shovels the food into his mouth, not wanting to be late and suffer the consequences of an angry Caroline.

Kai runs out of the house and finds Caroline and Stefan arguing in front of Stefan's black SUV. He doesn't need vampire hearing to know that Stefan wants them gone and the Caroline doesn't care.

Stefan's brows are pushed so high that Kai is surprised that they haven't meet his hairline yet, "We're going to be late." Kai says, interrupting them.

Caroline nods her head in agreement, her blonde curls bounce, she hops into the passengers seat. Stefan sighs, and runs a hand down his face. Kai smirks at him, "Can I drive?"

Stefan looks horrified at the idea, "No."

Kai pouts and gets into the seat behind the driver. The car ride was filled with Kai's rapid fire disturbing questions about Stefan's past. Stefan looks at Caroline, hoping she'll step in, but she just stares at the window with headphones in.

Stefan was grateful to pull into the parking lot, so grateful that he forgot Caroline and Kai were new to school.

Caroline pauses before she gets out of the car, her eyes narrow on a brunette with naturally tan skin, hair straighten to perfection, and doe eyes that are full of innocence and a dark sadness. Caroline knows she's not Katharine Pierce the moment she hears the fragile heartbeat of the girl. But from the pictures Damon has shown her, this girl is a carbon copy of her right down to the allure she seems to have if the Stefan's gaze has anything to do about it.

Kai steps out of the car, and slams the door much to Stefan's dismay, but before he walks to the building he notices the strange look his mother is giving to the adorable girl sitting at a picnic table, he also notices the strange looks the small town teens are giving them.

Kai touches Caroline's arm, careful not to take any of her magic, and says, "What's wrong?"

Caroline snaps out of it and smiles at him, "Nothing, I'm just admiring Stefan's lack of variety in his choice of _tragic_ loves."

Kai raises an eyebrow, he notices Stefan's discomfort on the other side of the car, Stefan's body is tilted as if he's ready to run to the girl and his green eyes, which appear sage in the early morning light, are focused on Caroline.

Caroline looks over to Stefan and smiles, showing to much teeth, "Why don't you introduce us?"

Before Stefan could answer the brunette and a dark blonde boy with crystal blue eyes walk over. The blonde eyes them, while the brunette stares at Stefan with hurt in her eyes.

"Hi Stefan." The brunette greets, her eyes glancing over the Caroline and Kai.

The blonde nods at Stefan.

Stefan's smile is guarded, "Morning Elena and Matt." Kai can practically see Stefan's hurry to escape ooze out of his pores.

Caroline turns on the smile, her pearly white are not directed at Elena and Matt and it makes her look all to innocent, "Hi! I'm Caroline!" She sticks out her hand for Elena to shake, Elena takes it hesitantly while looking at Stefan.

Elena focuses her brown eyes on Caroline, "Nice to meet you, I'm Elena, and this is my friend Matt."

Matt smiles warmly at Caroline.

Kai decides to pipe in, "Hola, I'm Kai! The youngest Salvatore." Kai smirks, causing Elena to shiver. Caroline can see the goosebumps on her neck.

Elena looks over to Stefan, "You didn't tell me you had a brother."

"He doesn't tell you a lot honey." Kai says, patting Elena awkwardly on the shoulder.

Kai shifts his backpack on his shoulder and says, "Mike do you know where the office is? I figured we could let these two weirdos talk about Damon."

"Damon!" Elena shrikes, her voice rising an octave.

Caroline rolls her eyes at Kai's behavior, "Hi name is Matt, Kai, don't you ever pay attention."

Matt looks bewildered but says, "Sure, follow me."

Kai chats animatedly until a petite girl, with long brown hair, cocoa skin the color the earth of the and eyes so green they capture nature, accidentally runs into him. Kai wouldn't think anything of it if it weren't for the massive amount of power he siphons out of her. She falls back do to the way she leans away from the pain in her shoulder, she grips her shoulder in pain and grunts once she hits the floor.

Kai pauses, and stares at her, he has to as he reaches down to help, and notices she is one of the most beautiful creatures he has ever seen.

Matt pushes by Kai and helps the girl Kai is staring at. Kai rubs the back of his head nervously and says, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

Kai can feel rather then see Caroline giving him a suspicious look with a small smile.

Kai stops rubbing his head nervously and sticks his hand out, "I'm Kai by the way, Kai Salvatore."

The girl smiles, "Bonnie Bennett. Are your related to Zach and Stefan by any chance?" She sticks her hand in his and then rips it out, at first Kai is confused since he didn't siphon from her this time, but then he realizes she doesn't know she's a witch so the feeling she just got from him can't be good.

Matt reaches out to steady Bonnie, Kai saves her fumble by rambling, "Yeah I'm Stefan's little brother, I'm adopted so we don't look alike, and Zach's nephew. Well it was nice meeting you Bonnie, but we have to go get ready for our first day. Well bye!" Kai then grabs Caroline by the arm and pulls her to the office.

"Don't say it." He mutters.

Caroline doesn't comment, just gives him a knowing smile.

Caroline quickly compels the secretary and they are off to class.

 _ **Line Break**_

To an outsider Kai is mysterious, he tends to keep to himself, his eyes are the color of storm clouds on the horizon, and doesn't seem to care about anything. Mystic Falls now knows there's another Salvatore, but he doesn't carry himself like he bares the weight of that legacy on his shoulders, instead he is free. Most of Mystic High watches Kai walk out of the building and to Stefan's car, although he is oblivious to the attention to busy lost in his own thoughts.

Kai puts his headphones in and scrolls through his iPod when he runs into someone, the force of the hit has the other person flying backward while Kai just stumbles a little due to his size, he looks down and finds the girl who has been occupying his thoughts all day, Bonnie Bennett. Kai rips his headphones out of his ears and reaches a hand out to help her, "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, are you okay?"

Bonnie hesitantly reaches a hand out, but once she touches him she relaxes, not feeling her energy flow out of her, "We have got to stop meeting this way."

Kai grins and effortlessly lifts the petite girl up, once she's standing he notices she's in her cheerleader outfit, its maroon with a timber wolf plastered on the front and a very short skirt. Kai immediately moves his eyes back up to Bonnie's face and finds her brushing dirt off of herself.

"You look fine." Kai says reassuringly, but then realizes what he said and blushes immediately, "I mean your clean." Kai wants to disappear after hearing the disaster that came out of his mouth, but when Bonnie's laughter surrounds him it makes him feel like he's at home he grins back.

He rubs that back of his neck and says, "Sorry, I'm nervous. You're like, really pretty."

"Thanks." She says, a blush tainting her cheeks.

Then her forest green eyes go wide and she says, "I'm going to be late to practice, Elena's going to kill me."

Kai's ears perk up at that, he tries to keep her around a little longer, "Caroline is trying out."

"Your girlfriend?" Bonnie asks.

"No no no, she's my brother's girl, and she's like family." Kai says, nose curling in disgust at the thought.

"Stefan has a girlfriend? I'm going to kill him for leading Elena on." Bonnie mutters, a murderous look in her eyes.

Kai is frightened by the beautiful wonder in front of him, he may dislike Stefan but no one deserves that fate, "No, our older brother, Damon."

Bonnie raises an eyebrow, "How many of them are you?"

Kai grins, revealing his perfect teeth and adorable dimples, "Just us three brothers, but I'm adopted that's why I'm the best looking." Kai winks at the end.

Bonnie rolls her emerald eyes, Kai notices how they sparkle in the lazy afternoon sun, "Well you better get going, or Elena's going to kill you, and we can't have that can we."

Bonnie tries to fight a smile, but it's futile and soon her pearly whites are showing, she covers it with another eye roll and says, "Bye Kai."

"I'll run into you later." Kai teases.

Bonnie smiles, "Better not." She then leaves with a wave.

Kai doesn't know what it is, but her energy is like absorbing a piece of the Earth and Kai has never felt such rare pure power before, and he still feels the high from this morning.

Kai walks to the SUV and finds it empty, he checks his phone and finds three unread text messages, all from Caroline _I'm trying out for cheer_ is the first one, the second one says _Stefan's trying out for football, but there's some money in your backpack if you want to call a cab,_ and the third one says _Love you!_ Kai reaches into his backpack and finds $300, he wonders how he didn't notice this sooner.

Kai pockets the money and just walks home, not wanting to deal with nosy small town drivers.

Twenty minutes later Kai walks up the long driveway and in the foreboding house. Kai pauses once inside, he watches a tall man pour bourbon. The man has crystal clear blue eyes, midnight black hair, and is wearing boots, dark jeans, and a dark button up with the top button undone. The man finishes his drink before acknowledging Kai, "Miss me?" he asks with a smirk.

Kai is still shocked, he's not suppose to be here for few days.

Damon raises an eyebrow, he usually can't get Kai to stop talking, "Cat got your tongue?"

Kai smiles and walks over to his dad and steals his drink, "Mo-Caroline never lets me have this." Kai drains it. Kai places the tumbler down and complains, "All your brother does is brood, and worry."

Damon tilts his head to the side and looks past Kai to the front door, "Looks like their home."

Kai turns around and watches as Stefan and Caroline enter the house in some heated argument, but it all stops once they notice Damon. Kai notices their reactions are vastly different, Caroline has a beautiful smile spread across her face while Stefan looks like he got his heart ripped out literally, Kai has watched it happen before.

 ** _A/N I really have no idea where I'm going with this story. So if you have any ideas please review.  
_**

 ** _Also I'm worried I'm straying to far from the characters personalities, please let me know._**

 ** _I have no idea when the next chapter is coming, but reviews do make me more motivated._**

 ** _Until next time._**


	6. Please

Kai looks on and watches Caroline's smile become more guarded as she walks up to Damon. Damon has a small genuine smile on his face as he leans down, instead of meeting him Caroline pecks him on the cheek before pulling away. Kai is confused, it's not like his parents to shy away from physical displays of affection, but he doesn't have time to dwell as Caroline grabs his arm forcing him to move; he quickly walks to avoid being quite literally dragged out of the room. Kai briefly looks over his shoulder, finding Damon staring after them with confusion written on his face. Kai makes eye contact with Damon before he is pulled out of the room.

Stefan seems oblivious of the scene that took place in front of him, he's to busy looking at his brother like he is stuck between running and fighting. All that runs through his mind is the worry his world is about to be ruined by his brother, again.

Damon's gaze lingers on the empty staircase for a moment, his brows raised slightly in curiosity, before he turns his attention to his brother. "Hello brother." Damon says, he raises his glass with a slight smirk before drowning the glass.

Stefan sighs as his brother pours himself another drink, "What do you want Damon?"

"That's for me to know, and for you," Damon tilts his glass toward Stefan, "to find out." Damon takes his glass and strolls away, his devil-may-care attitude leaves Stefan irritated.

Zach walks in through the door at that moment, with some grocery bags in his arms. Zach closes the door with his foot and takes in the scene in front of him; Stefan standing in the middle of the room with his brows pushed together and eyes alight with anger.

"Uncle Stefan?" Zach asks.

Stefan turns his body slightly so he's facing Zach, he sighs as he hears Zach's heartbeat pump through hie veins, knowing that Damon can hear it as well. Stefan uncrosses his arms and rubs a hand through his hair, "I think you need to take a vacation." Stefan can hear Zach's pulse quicken.

"The blue Camero?" Zach asks the question he already knows the answer to.

Stefan sighs again, nodding slightly, "Yes."

Zach is quite for a moment, absorbing the information, "I'm staying, the town is going to need me more now then ever."

Stefan shakes his head side to side, "I don't think that's a good idea, you should get out of here. Let me take care of things."

Zach shakes his head, "I'm not leaving Stefan." Zach says before going to the kitchen.

Caroline hears the exchange downstairs but doesn't care. Kai follows his mom, watching her blonde ponytail bounce with every step as she leads them to his room. Caroline turns around, and open his door, "Room now." She demands.

Kai lift his brows in surprise, "What?"

Caroline lifts a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and Kai scurries into his room, knowing better then to face her wrath. "I will come get you, I need to shower first." Caroline says, her blue eyes are alight with something Kai can't identify.

Kai nods obediently, he's thrown off by her unusual behavior. Kai sighs and throws his bag in the corner of the room and mumbling a spell. The fireplace roars to life, and every candle is soon dancing with flames. Kai grabs his computer and flops on his bed, he was about to type in his password when his door opens.

Damon is casually leaning on the door frame, his arms are crossed over his chest and his blue eyes are boring holes into Kai's. To anyone else Damon may look relaxed, but Kai can see the strained smirk on his face and the way his body looks ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Where's Caroline?" Damon asks.

Kai shrugs, "Shower."

Damon tilts his head to listen, his eyes are facing Kai but they aren't focused, "That's weird." Damon grumbles. He uses his left shoulder to push off the frame and stalks toward Kai slamming his laptop shut. "What's wrong?" Damon demands.

Kai brushes Damon's hand off his laptop and says, "I don't know, everything was fine this morning."

Damon nods and moves to leave but Kai stops him, he swings his legs over the bed and asks hesitantly, "Are you guys fighting?"

Normally Damon would brush him off, but something in Kai's voice stops him, "Not that I know of." Damon shuts the door behind him with enough force to knock some of the candles over. Kai sighs and puts the fire out before it could cause any harm.

Kai fixes the candles before rebelling against his mother's wishes, something he rarely does, to find her. Maybe she will be more forthcoming than Damon. Kai turns the corner, and notices her door open, he hears his parents rather than sees them. Kai feels his magic deplete as he utters a cloaking spell, so they wouldn't stop once his presence is known. They tend to be more honest with each other when he's not around.

Kai is careful not to pass the threshold, not wanting to be stuck in a room with them. He finds Caroline sitting on her bed cross legged, she's in dark grey yoga pants, a t-shirt that probably belonged to Damon at one point, and her wet hair is hanging over her shoulder as she towel drys it.

Damon is standing in front of her, his arms are crossed and his mouth is lacking it's usual smirk.

"Why are you here?" Damon asks.

Kai is confused, Damon sent them here, but then he realizes he means why is she in this room.

Caroline sighs, and gives up on her hair, resting her towel next to her thigh. She then wraps her arms around her legs and rests her head on her knees, she looks like a scared little seventeen year old girl. But her voice is full of strength when she speaks, "We need some space."

Damon takes a step back, visibly flinching, Kai can't remember a time where he looked more vulnerable and hurt than in this very moment. In fact, all Kai has ever known Damon to be was strong and unbreakable.

Caroline's eye scan Damon, and if it weren't her hurting him, she would immediately be at his side to offer whatever he needed. But in this moment, what he needs she can't give.

"Katherine is about to reenter your life-" She stars but Damon swiftly cuts her off.

"We talked about this, I'm only taking her out of that tomb to end her." Damon says, on the verge of begging for her to see things his way.

Caroline nods, "I remember, but after seeing her doppelganger and the hold she has over Stefan, I want you to get closure without feeling the pressure of my emotions. She was your first love Damon, and believe it or not, she is part of the reason you are who you are today." She pauses, letting it sink in for a moment, before delivering the final blow, "I'm setting you free, Damon."

Damon pulls his walls up, and if it weren't for the way his blue eyes looked at Caroline with so much love and hurt, Kai would have thought he shut his emotions off.

Damon's eyes move from Caroline, effectively cutting her off from him, and scans her luggage. "Where are you going." His voice is flat.

"I don't know yet, I was thinking Marcel would take us in if we needed. Or we could travel, Kai can get whatever education he needs from the world." Caroline says with a shrug.

Before Damon could speak Kai lets the spell drop, and both of his parents immediately look at him.

He should be used to it by now, them having to uproot ever 5 years or so in order to keep their immortal status a secret. But here, he could see a life for the rest of high school. He is only a sophomore, he could easily live here until graduation. Plus with Zach as his 'uncle' he would finally have a place to put down roots and call home. His home is wherever Caroline and Damon are, but a small part of him always wanted a solid place to go back to. He saw that here, in Mystic Falls he could have a home. "Mom I want to stay."

Before Caroline could argue he tacks on a slightly desperate, " _please._ "

"He's staying." Damon says.

Kai is surprised, Damon has usually left the childcare up to Caroline. Damon is not the type to play catch, but he has taught Kai some invaluable lessons, such as sharing all of his knowledge about magic with him, bringing him to witch after witch to learn, taking him to some of the worlds most remote places, and giving him the power to protect himself. But Kai is not going to lie, the thought of living without Caroline terrifies him, since entering their lives, he hasn't spent more than a weekend without her. Where Damon can be gone for weeks, and sometimes months, Caroline is always there. She is his steady rock.

Kai looks form Damon to Caroline, and he can see the sheer terror in her blue eyes, the same his must be reflecting. Kai enters the room, and sits by Caroline, he takes her hand in his own and rests his head on her shoulder. He opens his mind and she takes the invitation.

Kai just lets his emotions on the topic flow within him, why he wants to stay, and why he wants her to stay. He hides his emotion on the topic of his parents break up and Caroline respects that. She leans away, pulling out of his mind, "Fine I'll stay."

Damon's blue eyes widen, but he keeps the hope at bay. It's a good thing he does, because Caroline says, "I'm going to move out."

Damon nods before leaving. Kai doesn't know what he's going to do, but he does know it's better that he doesn't find out.

Caroline watches Damon's retreating form, and then waits. Kai hears the Camero pull out of the drive way, and that's all Caroline needs before she lets a watery smile on her face. Kai knows she's just keeping it together for him, "Please help me move the boxes."

Kai nods, and they move all of her boxes into Stefan's SUV. Caroline says, "Stefan's not here, his car will be back before he is."

Kai should have known that Damon and Caroline wouldn't argue if Stefan was listening in. "Okay, let's go get my stuff." Kai says.

Caroline shakes her head, "The backstory is that you are living here with you uncle and two brothers. Moving in with your _brother's_ ex girlfriend will conflict with the story. But my door is always open to you, I'll give you a key."

Kai nods, feeling out of sorts. He knows Damon will protect him, but he still wants Caroline.

Caroline opens her arms and Kai takes a step forward to get a bone crushing hug from her. He returns it and just goes back in time to where a hug from Caroline could make everything be better. He knows that when she leaves, it won't be better. But in this moment, everything's fine.

Caroline pulls away and kisses him on the head, which is quite a feat since he's taller than her. "I love you." She says.

Kai nods, "I love you too."

He watches the car drive off, and he continues to watch until it's out of sight. He sighs, and heads back in, she's not coming back.

 **A/N I'm not 100% sure how the mind thing works, but I don't think the show highlights on it enough, I believe they only used it in times of death and when Elena went into the coffin. The next chapter will focus on Kai and his magic.**

 **I'm sorry for the late update, I was having trouble writing this while staying true to the characters.**

 **Until next time!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	7. The Most Obvious Thing

True to her word, Stefan's car is back before he is. Stefan doesn't mention it on the ride to Mystic High the next morning, and Kai is beginning to think he didn't notice.

Stefan glances at Kai, his green eyes are full of curiosity. Kai is unusually quite this morning, which Stefan can't help but pick up on. Stefan debates on asking Kai about it or leaving him alone, he may not like the kid but no one deserves to be tormented by Damon. Stefan glances at the lanky boy every few moments, as he mulls his thoughts around in his head.

Kai is annoyed and squirms a little before letting his pent up energy go, "Would you just spit it out already."

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asks.

Kai sighs, "Damon and Caroline had a fight."

Stefan looks shocked, but doesn't comment. The rest of the ride is spent in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Kai jumps out of the car before it comes to a full stop, eager to get away from Stefan's silent judgment; also eager to find Caroline. He see's Bonnie and smiles at her, she returns the favor. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Matt and Elena sitting with her, but he pays them no mind as he hurries into the school. His mood has lifted with the corners of Bonnie's mouth, he doesn't think about the fact that just the sight of the beautiful Bonnie Bennett was able to do it with one smile, he just enjoys the feeling.

Soon Kai's momentary feeling of peace is replaced with one of homesickness as he finds Caroline at her locker, exchanging some books. She looks perfectly normal, her blue eye are bright, not a lock of golden hair is out of place, and her outfit looks like something out of a magazine. If he wasn't there yesterday, watching her fall apart, he wouldn't know anything was wrong.

He walks up to her, "You should audition for Hamlet, you are a fantastic actress." He says, eyeing the Hamlet poster while Caroline has her face pointed toward her locker. She shuts the door and spins the dial.

"Thank you." She returns the sarcasm.

Kai sighs, "I know you're not fine right now, but that's okay."

"Life must go on." Caroline says right before the bell rings.

They watch the halls clear, before Caroline leaves for her next class she turns to Kai, "Lets grab lunch today."

Kai smiles, nodding.

The morning drags on, by the time math rolls around Kai is ready to rip his hair out, or the one of the annoying red head sitting in front of him who says 'like' entirely to much.

Then the door at the front of the room opens, and a girl with eyes that encapsulate mother nature herself walks through with her sun dress flowing behind her. His day just got more interesting when Bonnie Bennett walks in and takes the seat right next to him.

Kai turns to her and grins, some of the other classmates shoot him weird looks and he can practically hear their thoughts as they begin to form the beginnings of the gossip about the new Salvatore and Bonnie, but in this moment he doesn't care, knowing his mother is the queen with it comes to ruling the social class and she will have it taken care of.

"What are you doing in Calculus?" Kai questions, noting that she's just a sophomore in high school.

Bonnie raises an eyebrow, challenging him, "I could say the same about you."

Kai lets out an easy laugh as he relaxes into his seat, "My mom always stressed the importance of school."

Bonnie nods, "That explains Stefan's encyclopedic knowledge on history."

He fumbles, not piecing together what Bonnie's talking about, luckily for him their teacher chooses that moment to walk in and start lecturing.

Once the class ends, Kai shoulders his backpack and stands up, he hovers next to Bonnie's desk as she packs her bag, Kai shifts from foot to foot as he goes over what he wants to say in his head.

Most of the class is cleared out, leaving some semblance of privacy as Bonnie looks up at him with a look of confusion on her face, "Can I help you?"

All of the sudden he's really nervous, and doesn't know why, "Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up and study."

Bonnie eyes him out of the corner of her eye as she finishes zipping up her bag, "I thought you were great at math." her sarcasm is hard to miss.

Kai gives her a crooked smile, "None of us are perfect Bonnie."

She rolls her eyes as she leaves the classroom. Kai is quick to follow, "So after school, somewhere that's not boring." Kai sees the look on her face, and not so innocently shrugs, "I'm new here."

Bonnie lets out a breath, "Fine. But I can't meet you after school, I have cheer. So, The Grille, be there at 9." And she's off before he can even ask where the Grille is.

Kai smiles slightly as he makes his way to the cafeteria. He piles everything he can on his plate and walks outside over to an empty table, knowing Caroline will find him. Kai eagerly digs into his food, and is halfway finished by the time Caroline slides into the seat next to him.

He glances over and sees the disapproving look on her face, she sighs and slides her salad toward him. "There's not an ounce of green on your plate." She scolds.

Kai takes it without arguing, knowing he'll lose.

Caroline waits until he's finished before asking, "So, what's up with Bonnie Bennett?"

He looks around, hoping no one's over hearing, "Mom!" He whines.

She shrugs, "I think it's cute."

"You're so embarrassing." Kai grumbles.

She smiles, "You have a crush, I think it's cute."

Luckily Kai is saved by the bell, and leaves without even a goodbye. Caroline's light laugh follows him, and if his ears are pink in English no one says anything.

The rest of the day is boring, and Kai can't wait to go, even if he has to walk. Turns out Damon is trying to be good at this whole parent thing and is leaning against his Blue Camaro by the time Kai walks out of the building. Kai groans as he listens to the whispers of the people in the parking lot as he walks over to the car. Kai mumbles something under his breath, and all of the sudden all of the trash cans fall over, and everyone's attention moves on.

It's not like Damon cared anyway, there's only one person he wants the attention of, and she's busy on the football field becoming queen bee of the school. Kai slides into the passengers seat and ignores Damon on the way back to the boarding house, blaming him for Caroline's departure. Damon for his part, doesn't pry or try to act like everything's fine.

Kai is out of the Camaro and in his room as soon as humanly possible. He falls on his bed and stares at the ceiling, all of the sudden giddy for tonight, but embarrassed for being excited. Kai sighs, he's turning into a teenage girl.

Kai waits for the right moment, Damon's far enough away not to hear him and Stefan is out with Elena. Kai pulls his backpack on and wanders into the study, where he finds Zach reading a book. Zach jumps a little, but relaxes when he sees Kai.

"Can you give me a ride?" Kai asks, and when Zach doesn't immediately answer he tacks on, "Please?"

Zach still looks flabbergasted, "Uh- where?"

"The Grille." Kai says, looking around. He doesn't want Damon to question his whereabouts.

Zach just nods as he marks the last place he read. "Let me just grab my keys."

Kai is bouncing on his heels by the time Zach is by the front door, he feels like he's sneaking out, which is absurd since his uncle (or is it his cousin?) is taking him out.

Zach feels the awkward silence with soft jazz. When Zach puts the car in park he turns to Kai, "Do you need me to pick you up?"

Kai nods, "Yeah, I'll text you." Kai opens the door to leave but then suddenly turns around, "Can you do me a favor, and not tell Damon?"

Zach looks around before leaning in, "If you're in trouble with Damon, I can help you." his voice is barely above a whisper."

Kai pushes his brows together, confused by the statement, but doesn't comment, "Well..Bye!" Kai says on his way out of the car.

"Hi Max!" Kai greets when he sees a familiar face, and by the looks of it, Matt works here too.

Matt swings a towel over his shoulder and walks over, "Hi Kai, it's Matt."

Kai nods absentmindedly as he looks around The Grille, "Yeah, has Bonnie showed up?"

Matt looks mildly shocked, "No."

"Okay, I'll just take a seat then." Kai says as he walks toward a booth in the back.

Matt shakes his head at the Salvatore before going back to work. Bonnie shows up a few minutes later, exactly at 9, and waves at Matt before sliding in the seat across Kai. Kai was so focused on his math problem he didn't notice Bonnie until she was right in front of him, and he looks up a little confused. "Hola."

Bonnie smiles, "Hey, so what did you need help on?"

They go over some problems over a plate of french fries, and Bonnie soon realizes that Kai doesn't need her help. "What is this really about?" Bonnie asks, suspicion in her eyes.

Kai's head snaps up, he can't think of anything other than she has really pretty eyes. He can't say that so he blurts out, "I know you're a witch."

Bonnie immediately becomes closed off and gets up to leave, Kai moves to stop her, but it's too late. Kai gets angry, and something catches on fire. Kai slips out, leaving some money on the table before anyone pays him any mind. Kai texts Zach, but it's Damon who shows up.

Kai gets into the car and looks out the window, while Damon drives. After a few minutes of silence Damon asks, "What happened?"

Kai shrinks further in his seat, he's not about to tell Damon about Bonnie, he can already imagine the backlash of that. Damon pulls over on the side of the road, and looks at Kai, not about to let him shut him off, "Kai, why did you leave? If Caroline found out she would take you away." Damon's tone takes on an unusual serious note, which makes Kai fidget.

"I just wanted to meet up with a friend." Kai mumbles.

Damon's brows shoot up, it's no secret that Kai is awkward, due to his early childhood. Damon can't remember the last time Kai had a friend who wasn't imaginary or an animal that Caroline always seemed to be rescuing. Damon pries no more and the rest of the ride is spent in silence.

 _ **Line Break**_

Kai finds Bonnie the next morning, and before she could argue Kai grabs her lightly by the elbow and pulls her away somewhere relatively secluded. Before she even opens her mouth, which no doubt is ready to tell him off, he says, "Meet me by the bleachers before math." He is off before she can say anything. Kai sits in his history class, watching the clock. He feels nervous, something he's not accustom to.

His chemistry and art classes go by in a similar fashion, and soon he is sitting on the bleachers. Kai ends up staying there for the period, thinking Bonnie may have forgot. By the time the bell rang, singling the end of class, Kai knows Bonnie didn't show because she didn't want to. He feels stupid, and thinks that maybe he should tell Caroline that he wants to go live with Marcel in New Orleans, at least there he knows where he stands.

Kai is just about to leave when Bonnie shows up. Her bag is hanging off of one shoulder, and she looks livid but slightly amused, "I figured you'd be here when you didn't show for class." She sits across from him.

Kai smiles, glad she's here, but then he becomes serious, "I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I'm a witch." He explains in one breath, not wanting her to leave again.

Bonnie scoffs and is about to leave, but Kai successfully grabs her arm and says, "I'll prove it."

Bonnie looks skeptical but follows him, they make their way under the bleachers, and Kai lets her go. "Don't be scared." She nods, looking slightly uneasy. Kai takes a deep breath and says some words from a language Bonnie has not heard. He disappears right before her eyes.

Bonnie gasps. Kai quickly appears, and smirks at her. She looks in awe and but still hesitant. "How'd you do that?" she asks.

"Magic." he answers like it's the most obvious thing.

Before she could say anything he asks, "Can we meet up again tonight, this time I really need help since I missed everything."

Bonnie laughs, "Fine, but we're meeting up at my house so you can show me." She waves her hand at him, trying to say magic but not ready to believe in it.

Kai's smirk becomes a smile, "Sure."

They exchange numbers so Bonnie can text him her address.

 **A/N Wow, it's been forever. Thank you to everyone who has reviews, followed, and/or favored the story! I really appreciate it, and I hope you guys still read this! There was a review that was left that has given me some direction, and now I have a loose plot to work with, so hopefully the next update will be soon.**

 **I hope Kai isn't too out of character. Please let me know how I can improve the characterization.**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
